


Lightning and Snowfall

by Seductresses_Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, I've only seen it happen once and I'm a little obsessed, Kissing, Lightning while its snowing, Long Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductresses_Temple/pseuds/Seductresses_Temple
Summary: Lightning is electrifying and powerful. Snow is delicate but can be deadly. Are there any two things that resemble Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy half as well?





	Lightning and Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> So, once when I was younger there was lightning during a heavy snowfall and I have been a bit obsessed with it ever since. I have only seen it once in my life and it was transfixing and gorgeous to watch. It's also the inspiration for the name of my side blog on Tumblr: https://lightning-and-snowfall.tumblr.com/

“You’re late,” Draco chided, reaching forward to coil his pale fingers around Harry’s tie, tugging him forward. The corners of his lips quirked upward into a small, satisfied smile at how quickly the other boy’s arms were around his waist, bringing them even closer together.

“Sorry, I-“

“Yes, that’s all well and good, now kiss me before I freeze to death, Scarhead.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He dipped his head down, capturing Draco’s lips in a soft, languid kiss. It had been days since the last time they’d kiss. Between classes, homework, and attempting to dodge their friends, they hadn’t had much time for one another. Harry had decided it had to finally end. He had to finally tell Ron and Hermione.

Draco wasn’t some dirty secret to be kept away.

“How was your talk with Granger and the Weasel?” Draco was the one to pull away first, flicking his tongue over Harry’s lower lip teasingly just to watch the blush creep across his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Wish you wouldn’t call him that,” Harry muttered, his flushed cheeks having nothing to do with the cold. He shoved one hand deep in his pocket and grabbed Draco’s with the other, slowly walking down to the black lake.

“It went horrible,” he admitted, eyes downcast. Draco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Define horrible.”

“Horrible as in Hermione is convinced you’ve slipped me a love potion and Ron isn’t speaking to me.”

“Love potion?” Draco snorted “We’re not all so desperate as Romilda Vane.” Harry didn’t need to look at him to see his eyes rolling.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“I’m hilarious, Harry. We both know that between my amazing arse and my superior wit, you’ve fallen hopelessly in love. Now, do continue recounting your travesties of the evening.”

It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. It still amazed him at times, how far he and Draco had come. Watching Draco nearly die when he’d cast Sectumsempra…it had brought up so many emotions he’d never knew he had. Or maybe he’d known all along but they’d just gotten switched around. All he knew was that watching blood pour out of the blonde had been one of the scariest moments of his life. Guilt, confusion, worry, it had all crashed down and consumed him until he found himself sneaking down to the infirmary that night…to apologize…to beg for forgiveness.

He had expected Draco to yell at him, or laugh, something, anything. Instead, the blonde just broke down. Holding him had been instinctive for Harry. Comforting him had come as second nature, surprising both of them. It was the beginning of a tentative friendship.

They’d meet up in abandoned classrooms or the Room of Requirement. Harry had gone with Draco when he talked to Dumbledore. Harry had been with Draco when his parents went into hiding. Somewhere along the way…they both realized that friendship wasn’t enough. Their first kiss was soft and gentle, a barely there brushing of the lips in the Potion’s classroom after everyone had left. Draco had smirked at him, that cocky, arrogant Malfoy smirk before rushing off and leaving Harry with so much wanting he felt as though he’d burst.

“Honestly Potter, you’ve the attention span of a gnat.”

Draco’s voice snapped Harry back to realty. He blinked, suddenly realizing that they’d stopped walking. Draco was in front of him, hands on his slender hips as he stared at Harry expectantly.

“It’s snowing,” Harry noted, his head dipping back to stare at the dark, star dusted sky. He smiled, the way Draco looked in the moonlight with small, scattered snowflakes sitting atop his white-blonde hair. Harry knew better than to say it out loud but his boyfriend looked positively beautiful and delicate.

“So it is,” Draco’s hands dropped down to his sides, stepping closer. “You think they’ll come around?” he was playing with the end of Harry’s tie, making an effort not to look up. Even though their relationship was still relatively new, Harry knew Draco well enough to know he was nervous. Did he really care what Ron and Hermione thought of their relationship?

“They’re like family to you,” Draco whispered as if reading his mind, his eyes flicking up for just a moment.

“You’re like family to me too,” Harry hadn’t meant to say it. The words slid out of his mouth before he could even contemplate it being far too soon for such a declaration. But it was out now, settling over them with the snowflakes. Grey eyes pierced into him waiting for him to say something, anything. Whether Draco wanted him to follow up on his comment or laugh it off, Harry couldn’t tell.

“You’re like family to me too,” Harry whispered again and he knew he meant it as he tilted Draco’s chin so he could kiss him, deep and slow. As they kissed, a streak of lightning illuminated the sky, startling both of them. They broke apart for a moment to marvel at it. Neither of them had ever seen lightning during a snow shower. It seemed impossible the way the lightning flashed across the sky in a steady, silent beat as snow fell against the world at an eerily slow pace. Harry thought it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the blonde in his arms that was becoming to mean so much to him. He and Draco seemed impossible some days too. But if a Malfoy could love a Potter and snow could mingle with lightning, Harry was sure that nearly anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I honestly have no clue if I'm any good with drabbles? I do enjoy them on occasion though, so I promise to post them here regardless of whether I think they're good or not. If you wanna stop by to say "hi!" on Tumblr, I totally support that! https://lightning-and-snowfall.tumblr.com/


End file.
